1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beds and patient support surfaces, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to patient supports having a mattress with one or more inflatable chambers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatuses are known in the art for supporting patients. For example, some hospital and other beds include a mattress with a plurality of inflatable chambers (e.g., transverse chambers). Some such support apparatuses have an articulable frame that includes a back section, a seat section, and a leg section, each of which may be pivotable relative to one or more of the other sections.